Mother's Touch
by Kittygirl109
Summary: This is mainly about Katara and Sokka's mother, and their past with her. This fanfiction expresses her death as well. I think the readers will understand alot from it. Should I continue?
1. Kana

**Author's Note: I have made a fanfiction about Sokka and Katara's past- where they losetheir mother. You learn more about her. I put a bit of japanese stuff, but not much, just to add some flavor. **

Kana sat in the kitchen, a bright smile warming the room. Her light brown hair was tied in two neat braids, stray bangs hanging on the sides of her face. Her skin was fairly tan, but one could hardly tell, as her bright aqua eyes reflected upon her so much, her face just seemed to glow. She wore a light blue dress, with dark sleeves. She was quite youthful, in her early 30s. To be blunt, she was the image of beauty.

Her children, young Katara and Sokka, ages 11 and 10, were on opposite sides of the room, each absorded in their own activity. Her son, Sokka, was desperately trying to sharpen the ends of a long stick, so he could go play "solder" again, and needless to say, he was failing terribly. He had his mother's eyes, which had frustrated tears on the sides, and his father's strong build. His hair was in a small ponytail, as it had been ever sense he was three, when he began refusing to cut it. He was wearing a baby blue sweater, which matched his eyes, that had fur on the ends. He wore thin, black pants for indoors. His skin was a bit darker then his mother's, especially now, because his hands had little cuts and wounds all over them.

Katara was in the corner, with a small bowl of warm water, and she was trying every technique her mother had taught her. Pulling the water one way and other, she would emit grunts and groans now and then, but never allowed herself to give up. She had her mother's confidence, and detirmenation. Her hair was in a ponytail longer then her brother's, but not long enough to put in a braid, as she wanted to, to look more like Kana. She wore a dress very similar to her mother's with a dark blue and lighter sleeves. She had the same skin and eyes, as well, with darker hair.

Kana was folding laundry on the floor, waiting for the fire to warm up enough to cook. She heard a yelp, and looked up to see that Sokka had cut his finger again, and chopped the stick in half. His finger was bleeding bad enough for her to see the red liquid, and she stood up, walking over to her son calmly. "Sokka, honey, are you alright? You've been working on your spear all afternoon...and you hurt yourself again." She placed his hand in hers, and examined in. Finally, she tsked and stood up "Lemme get a cloth and some warm water. It looks pretty bad. You don't need a spear to go play, Sokka-chan." Sokka crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'm fine mom..I need to keep trying! The other guys will laugh at me!" But as he finished his sentence, he winced, and held his finger toward him. Katara looked up from what she was doing and laughed. "What other guys? You play with the nursery kids!" Sokka glared at her. "Do not! Besides, even if I did, which I don't, they need to learn."

Kana came back to her son, and took his hand, wrapping it in a warm, damp cloth. "Just stay still...it will only be a minute." she said soothingly. Sokka moaned softly as she pressed on the wound, and one of the frustrated tears spilled down his cheek. Wiping it away quickly, he looked up at his mother "I'm not just playing, Okaa-san...I wanna be able to protect you if anything happens."

Kana stopped pressing on his hand, and kissed it gingerly. "You don't have to protect me, Sokka. You are already brave enough. Besides, you know I'm not going anywhere." Brushing herself off, she stood up and walked toward her bundle of firewood, and picked out a fairly thick, long stick. Bringing out her cutting knife on the shelf, she began to carefully scape the sides, with her son watching in facination. After just a few minutes, she had crafted a perfect spear. Handing it to Sokka, she smiled. "There...now, go have fun." Sokka blushed as he reached for the spear. "I could do that.." he said under his breath. Katara giggled to herself, and then looked up at her mother. "Okaa-san, I can't get this move right...can you help me?" Kana beamed in delight. "Of course, sweetie. What do you need help with?"

Katara sighed and pulled at the water in the bowl, to find it didn't budge. She pulled harder, beads of sweat starting to trickle down her face. Kana watched for a moment, her face making the impression she was deep in thought. At least, she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder and spoke. "Relax your hands, Katara-chan...there's no need to be angry with the water. Allow yourself to become one with it. Center your hands near the liquid, close your eyes, take a deep breath, and gently pull. Bring your hand higher and higher until it's above you." Katara nodded slowly, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Kana placed her hands around Katara's, and guided it in the right direction. At first, nothing happened. But within seconds, the water stared to go higher and higher into the air. It rose above where Katara was sitting. Kana grinned and whispered "Open your eyes, love." Katara opened her eyes, and let out a shriek of excitment. "I'm doing it, Okaa-san! I'm really doing it! I'm a waterbender, just like you!" Kana hugged her daughter, and replied "Yes, you are. And I couldn't be more proud." Sokka came over and rolled his eyes. "Ohhh...big deal. Magic water. But I'm a warrior, like dad! Watch this, mom!" He pointed out the spear his mother had made him, and run around in circles with it, tossing it from had to hand. "Boom! Bang! Gotcha! You're going down! BOOMBOOMBOOMBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!" Kana smiled weakly "That's great, sweetheart...but you need to stop running around like that with a weapon, you could-" But she didn't get to finish her sentence, as Sokka lost balance, fell on the hard wooden floor, and poked himself between the eyes.

Kana covered her face with her hand, and sighed. "Sokka..." He looked around stunned, then rubbed his forehead. "Ow!" Kana cleared her throat. "You had to learn the hard way. Are you alright?" Sokka took a deep breath to steady himself. "I'm fine..." he anwsered sadly. 'Katara's better then me already...' he thought to himself. Kana looked him over, then firmly stated "I don't want you playing with your spear..I'll give it back later, but I think it'd be best if you played outside for a while." Sokka looked at his mother in pure childish disapointment. "But mooooooommmmm..." Katara laughed. "Are you afraid I'll beat you in a snowball battle?" Sokka glared playfully at his sister. "No way! I'm not getting beat by a girl!" Kana chuckled and winked at her daughter, as both of her kids ran outside.

Within minutes, both Sokka and Katara had a large mound of snowballs ready for battle. "You're doing down!" Sokka shouted, his fist in the air. Katara threw her head back in laughter. "You, beat me? I'd like to see you try." Sokka grabbed the largest snowball he had, and raised in in the air. "Sucker!" he shouted. Throwing the snowball as hard as he could, he hit her left leg just barely. She looked down, and brushed the snow off of her dress in a simple gesture. "That all?" she asked calmly. She stuck out her tougue, and grabbed a snowball, taking her time to make perfect aim. When she finally threw the ball, it hit him bullseye in the mouth, sending him on the ground, as he got his pants covered in snow. Looking around stunned, he glared at his sister. "That hurt!" he shouted. "I bet you used that stupid bending again!" Katara smiled. "It doesn't take bending to knock an idiot off his feet." then she laughed at his bothered expression. "Take it back!" "Oh come on, Nii-san...it was too easy. Looks like there's alot you need to learn. Better ask dad for more lessons."

Just as Sokka opened his mouth to protest, their father came running up from the road. His face was covered in sweat, and his eyes were wide. Panting, as he reached the two, he bent down, placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Sokka cocked an eyebrow in curiousity. "D-dad? What're you doing here? I thought you were..." Katara cut him off, her face holding concern and worry. "What's wrong, Dad? Are you okay?" Koada finally took a deep breath and stood up. Unexpectingly, he grabbed Katara's wrist with one hand and Sokka's with the other. In shock, Sokka yelled out "Dad! What're you doing!" Katara looked up at him, afraid and unsure what to think. "What's the matter, Dad? Let go!" But their father didn't reply, he sort of rushed off into another direction, practically dragging them along in a panic. The whole scene made no sense whatsoever.

Finally, he reached a sort of hidden shelter. It looked a bit like a cave, but it was ice. Like an alcove/igloo. Bringing them inside, he froze. Sokka finally loosened himself from Koada's grasp. "Dad! What the heck? You didn't even tell mom that we're leaving, you put us in some ice closet, and you ran off without telling us anything, forcing us along!" Katara shivered, and slowly wrapped her arms around her knees. "What's going on?" she asked as calmly as possible. Their dad looked at the ground, and sighed. His eyes were flickering, a sort of dampened affect. "The fire nation is attacking. Forgive me, but I needed to get you out of sight before they came any closer. Your mother knows that our children always come first, and I needed to make sure you were safe as soon as possible."

Both children looked up like he was crazy. Like he murmered jibbish they were trying to decode. Finally, Sokka broke the silence. "...What?" Koada put his hand on Sokka's shoulder. "I know it's alot to take in. But you're safe now. I'm going to go get your mother and bring her here." Sokka calmed down. "Okay, I'll come with you!"

But his father smiled weakly. "That's very brave of you, Sokka. But I think it's best if you stay here and protect your sister. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Sokka bit his lip, and stared at his dad, speechless. Finally, he spoke. "W-what? But dad!" Koada smiled weakly. "Don't worry. Everything will go fine. I'll be back as fast as I came." Before poor Sokka could even protest, his father had pet his hair gently, and scurried out of the cave. from there, Sokka and Katara were left to worry in the cold.


	2. Death Affects All

**Author's Note: Yay! A review, already. It made my day. To answer your question, Raven, I made it up myself, yes. I'm so proud, knowing it was realistic and that you thought it was intended for the series. I hope you keep reading. By the way, this chapter mixes a little japanese here and there as well. If anyone doesn't know what some words mean, please message me or comment and I'll fill you in. Okay, here goes...I truely hope the chapter was as good as the last...**

Both children stared out into the distance after their father until he was a speck, then nothing. The harsh winds blew into the alcove, causing Sokka to shiver, and huddle closer toward his sister. Katara buried her head into her knees, which her arms were already wrapped around. As her shoulders began to quiver, Sokka looked away from the snow and bit his lip sadly in concern. Taking a deep breath, he murmered as bravely as he could "Aw..don't worry about her, Katara. Mom's the bravest girl in the whole entire village! I bet she's beating up the fire nation right now!" Katara buried her head deeper, hiding her entire face, and shuttered. "The village is tiny..." she murmered. "You said...you said...girls can't fight." Sokka forced a smile, secretly fighting tears. "I was wrong, though. You know mom can't die...she's mom!" He tightened his fists a little, trying bravely to keep the salty liquid at bay. "I bet you anything that Dad's gonna run down here in no time, with Okaa-san, just like he said, and then..." He stopped, and realized. Then what? What would happen then? They would all stay in this alcove/cave and wait? Hope that the fire nation didn't come and take them away? They couldn't risk leaving the shelter...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The solder ran into the small hut, his sword in hand. Seeing the terrified woman in the corner, panting heavily, holding a hand to her chest, he approached her. Her tan face was pale, her forehead beaded with cold nervous sweat, as her head turned this way and that, searching for her beloved children. In his gruff, stale form, he stomped closer and closer to her. She let out a yelp, and shuttered in fright. "P-please sir...please...don't...I..have...my children...I need to return to...my children..." His face remained emotionless, as if he didn't give a damn about what she was saying. He moved his sword toward her neck, not stabbing her, but just skinning the side. "Tell me when your huspand is." he said in a monotone, voice. "He goes by the name of Koada...his first name, I believe." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I..I can't tell you...m-my son and daughter are with him..so..." He put the sword just under her chin, and repeated with a shout. "TELL ME!" he yelled. "TELL ME OR I'LL END YOUR USELESS PEASENT LIFE AND FIND YOUR FAMILY MYSELF! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" She quivered, and let out a cry, closing her eyes, picturing the most important thing to her- her family. Allowing a single tear to slip from her cheek, she murmered softly "I..don't know...really, I..don't know.." He pressed his eyes into a glare, and muttered "Lies...your whole village is useless." With a swift movement, as if he was simply cutting a apple, he sliced her throat, then burned her with bending to leave his mark. Leaving the beautiful, loving woman to her fate, he let go of her, leaving her to slump to the ground. She was dead. Just like that, her life was over, and she didn't even get to kiss her children goodbye, what she always wanted to do before she left this world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koada ran into the village, still panting before he looked back one last time. He smiled "Sokka didn't follow me this time." he murmered softly. "Kana's right...he really is getting stronger." Then he looked into the village. Everything was pretty quiet now...the walk must have taken longer then he thought. He wiped a bit of sweat off of his forehead, near his hairline, and allowed himself to catch his breath. "Just run in the house, grab Kana, bring her back to the kids, wait there, come back home." He told himself. Then he stood up and looked at the ground sadly. "Poor Sokka...he looked like he was going to cry." Then he trudged to his home cautiously. "I hope Kana hid herself well." he muttered in worry.

Walking into the house, he looked around. "Kana! Quick, we need to get back! Katara and Sokka are so worried about you..." Walking a little farther, he looked this way and that in a bit of a paranoid manner, making sure no one else was in the house but his wife. "Ka..." then he felt something under him. It smelled foul, and it was warm..and sticky...BLOOD. Looking down with a gasp..he saw the poor, now late Kana. She had a hand to her throat, and tears were still stained on her face. "Kana..." he croaked. "Kana!" he kneeled down and took her hand, squeezing it. Her beautiful hand with the leather bracelet he gave her when they were younger. The one he crafted himself... "Kana...please...say something. Please, Kana!" But he knew deep down in his broken heart he would never hear her beautiful, calm voice again. He would never hear her sing...laugh...ever again. Because her hand was as cold as the ice outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka was kneeling by the entrance now, he wiped away his tears before they fell. Katara was right behind him, trying to keep warm. "W-where's dad?" she asked. "You said he'd be back in no time...and...it's been forever." Sokka gulped, and put an arm around his sister. "He will be. He's probally helping mom beat up the solders." Katara smiled weakly. "Maybe." She remembered her mother's detirmination and stood up, flashing a weak smile. "Bet you'd like to be there to help, huh Nii-san?" Sokka nodded, and sniffled. Then he saw the watery expression in her eyes as she fingered the necklace Kana had given her. He forced a grin and cleared the lump in his throat. "I'd punch them, and kick them, and smack then with my boomerang until they begged for mercy! Like dad said, show no fear!" Katara chuckled softly. He continued. "You could help, too Katara. You could do that thing mom does...um...the water whip! Yeah!"

But before Katara could anwser, she saw a dark, sad figure in the distance. Thinking it was a fire nation solder, she let out a little yelp and clung to her brother. Sokka took in a sharp breath, then exhaled to realize it was their father. He smiled in relief. "Dad...we were so...w-where's mom?"


	3. Tears

**Author's Note: I'm not sure why, but I don't feel as confident with this chapter. I've been really tired lately, and I'm just hoping it's alright. Please review, and tell me what you think. If my readers enjoyed it, I'll write on. **

Koada didn't say anything. His face was stiff, and pale. His eyes red and puffy, as if he'd been crying for hours. He staggered closer toward his children, and fell on his knees, covering his face in his hands. Sokka's heart skipped a beat. "D-dad? What is it? Where is she?" he murmered in a shaky voice. "Okaa-san...please dad...where is she!" Katara came up behind her brother. "She's not okay, is she?" Sokka gulped, and took a deep breath to steady himself. "No...no, Katara...she's probably still getting here. She can be a little slower then dad.." he stated with a nervous laugh. "Right, dad? That's whereOkaa-san is..because she can't die, right...that's where she is...right!"

But to anwser his terrified question, Koada reached out and took both of his children into his arms, and held them toward him. "I'm so sorry...Sokka...Katara...I'm so sorry." Sokka's eyes widened with forming tears. "No dad! Please! NO!" he screamed. His father murmered softly in a voice that seemed so delicate..like it would break if you touched it. "There was nothing...there was nothing...I could do.." Sokka pushed away, hot tears pouring down his cheeks. "Mom...can't die. Mom can't die!" Koada took a deep breath, standing up as Katara clung to him. "Sokka...I know it hurts." Sokka fell to his knees, admitting loud, miserable sobs. Shuttering, he cried "Mom...she was fine just a few hours ago...there's just..no...dad..." He really couldn't help it. He never imagined such a great loss was possible. Koada tried to calm his son by speaking in soft, soothing words, but nothing seemed to help the boy. "Sokka...it's alright. I know you're afraid now...I know you miss her...but in time, we can get by...without her in our lives. Even if it seems impossible to imagine now...Believe me, Sokka. I loved your mother just as much." Sokka's shoulder's shook, as his whole body quivered at the thought. "She's not dead, dad!" he sobbed. "You just didn't find her...that's it...you didn't find her...we have to go back..and..." Koada let a tear slip from his eyes as he held Sokka's shoulder's firmly and Katara cried "Sokka...you can't go back there...you can't!" Sokka wiped the salty liquid from his eyelashes and put on the bravest face he could. "I promised to protect her! I have to protect Okaa-san...I have to..."

Koada tried to stay firm with the sobbing boy, and it took all his strength. "Sokka...the best thing you can do for your mother right now, is accept her death. She wouldn't want you to be unhappy. She loved her children with all her heart." At that, Sokka wiped his eyes, and ran to hug his father. Starting to cry again, he mumbled between sobs "I know...but...who...who...would kill her? Who..would do something like that? Mom..." Katara finally spoke up. Wiping her tear streaked cheeks, she murmered "The...fire nation.."

Sokka closed his eyes as the river of sorrow trickled from the corners. All he could think about was how could it be that someone was so evil as to kill his beloved mother- the one person who could make every wound heal with a simple kiss? The one person who could make him fall asleep on a restless night with the melody of her voice? The woman who could make his day with a simple smile? His world was shattered, because of the fire nation. Never before, until now, did he believe such evil excisted except for the bad guys in Kana's stories. Now it was real, and he couldn't handle the pain.


	4. Return

**Author's Note: I have to admit I've been pretty nervous about this. Believe or not, it's hard to pick up where you left off after awhile. Here'sa short chapter to thank everyone for their reviews, and to say "Hey, I'm back!" I seriously hope it's as good as the last, and if so...Yay! I'd love to continue! There's alot to come up, so keep reading please.**

The broken family spent weeks alone, waiting, shivering, crying, filled with anxity, worry, and dispair. Sokka and Katara eventually didn't count the days, they just blended together in a warp of bitter hopelessness. Somedays Koada left the alcove, claiming it was safe enough to gather food. Some days he didn't. While trying to cheer up Katara, Sokka could only hold back the tears. He knew deep down his father was right, as as long as he was there to protect Katara, it was his place NOT to cry. But thrashing thoughts raced in his mind. _Is Mom really dead? Dad didn't say he actually found proof. What happened to all my friends? The elders? Why did the fire nation attack in the first place? Whatwill the village look like? Will it be scary, covered with blood? When will we leave this miserable place?_

But as Katara leaned against his shoulder, shuttering softly, all he could think about was the time before. Cutting his finger, the snowball fight, his sister's laughter, his mother's smile, her kissing his wound even thought it was small, the spear she made him...and suddenly it stuck him.

Her spear. It was like a momento. The last thing she did for him...and he left it behind, hurrying after his father. Throwing his head into his knees, his hands tighted.

"Sokka..." Katara's brillant baby blue eyes were so dull and lifeless now. Her mother's confidence in her heart died along with Kana.

And Sokka just bravely forced a smile. "I'm alright. How 'bout you? You cold, Katara?" And seeing his sister made him remember what Kana would have said.

"Oh, Sokka. You're too young to think about things like that. Just enjoy being a kid. Your dad and I are here to take care of you, and we always will be. Now matter what happens." Then she would laugh, and smile. "So stop being a warrior and do something like your sister, would ya? You're too serious sometimes." She always wanted him to have a sense of humor about things. Just take it one step at a time and see what happens. As long as he had his sister...for that moment, he believed Kana would live on through her eyes.

Finally, after another two weeks dragged on, the signal was sent. It was safe to come home at last. But Koada and his children knew in their hearts it wouldn't really be home. A huge hole would just be left lingering to be filled. Kana was what made it home, not the igloo itself.

Trudging through the familar snow path, Sokka and Katara weren't even close to ready for what they were forced to see.

The air smelled of fresh blood, even though the battle over. Snow, insted of it's usual crispy white, was a brillant red, making the hills surrounding the igloos look like giant wound. Swords stuck in the ground, dead bodies covered the village in a mass. Ashes floated on pale faces, marking the fire nation's place. Katara let out a blood curdling scream, burying her face in Koada's shirt front. Sokka, of course was frightened. His worse fears had been met. His only hope now was that Kana got away safely, and left for another village...but he highly doubted it, no matter how much it hurt. The weeks before changed him. Cold wind hitting his face, he picked up the only white snowflakes at his feet, keeping his eyes on them. He couldn't bare to look up. He didn't want to go home now! There's no way he wanted to see his mom's favorite fur rug...bloody.


End file.
